Arirang
Empire The Empire of Arirang is the most powerful economically, most diverse and freest nation in Asia. It is arguably ARES's one of the most liberal and most technologically advanced nation despite the dominant rule of the United Right Coalition over its existence. Its military size is one of the smallest in proportion among industrialized nations in the alliance. Arguably, it also has the most active, vibrant and powerful economy in ARES. Its Head Sovereign is the Great Triumvirate lead by Zhazhanqi Huang Di Wang Mama and runs under a Constitutional Empire with Cooperative Federalist Kingdoms, a Constitutional Parliament and Alternative Governments. The Imperial Parliament is composed of the Left Government and the Right Government. Arirang is composed of 4 kingdoms: Haduri, Trinity, Jeolla and Sakhalin. Haduri and Trinity are located at Arirang Island south of Daehanminguk. Jeolla is the new name of the former Advenations Kingdom occupied by Arirang submitting to the demand of the people. Sakhalin is the most recent kingdom to be added to the Empire. It is located on top of Japan. Arirang Empire is an economic powerhouse. It has one of the highest individual income and has a pretty high level of technological advancement compared to other nation of its strength range. Arirang has recently passed a law where the nation officially accepts a society with mixed ethnicity. It does not accept any official ethnic majority (where in reality 60% of the population are of Korean descent). During this time, the government also passed a law formally declaring Arirang to promote no religion and engage itself in secularism. Arirang is widely known as a paradise of liberalism and haven for economic opportunities. Haduri, Trinity, Togeshi and Karafuto are the four major cities of the empire. Each cities are all economic haven for their nearby states. The Imperial Household, lead by Emperor Zhazhanqi, is the most popular institution in the empire. It has an average popularity rate of 90%. The Emperor alone has a popularity rate of 98% followed by Prince Peter with 95% and Crown Prince Shuan with 88%. With this popularity rate, government takeover is not impossible. Fortunately, the Imperial Household is an opponent of dictatorship and so chooses to give all government power to His Majesty's Imperial Parliament. The approval rating of the Imperial Parliament averages between 65-78%. Politics in Arirang, at times of peace have always been very democratic. People are free to express their feelings. They adore the Imperial Household so much that hearing anything negative about it is rare. People have trust for the government by addressing it as "His Majesty's Parliament." Usually, when a person is asked on the street their response is very positive (i.e. I am confident that the current international dispute will be solved by His Majesty's Parliament). In the early days of Arirang Empire, Metro Togeshi then reached a population of up to 15,000,000. This made the tiny island very much overpopulated and threateningly uncontrollable. It also captured the attention of the world. As the integration of Jeolla and Sakhalin came in, the population became more distributed. Metro Arirang currently holds a total population of 6,000,000. It is still one of the most crowded urban areas in the world and yet renowned for its cleanliness and order. Jeolla has a population of 25,000,000 where 20 million of which reside in Metro Togeshi. Metro Togeshi is the most densely populated urban area in the world. Sakhalin has a population of 4,000,000. 2 million of these reside on Karafuto whilst the other 2 million dwell on the Kingdom's backwoods. All in all, the Empire has a population of 35,000,000 excluding that of its protectorate. Metro Arirang The seat of government of the Arirang Empire and an international political hub, Metro Arirang serves as the headquarters for the Ministry of Foreign Affairs of the ISCO. Metro Arirang is composed of Haduri and Trinity. Metro Arirang also serves as the financial centre of Northeast Asia together with Tokyo, Shanghai and Beijing. Metro Arirang is also where the Institute of Arirang-Daehanminguk Diplomacy (IADD) is headquartered. IADD is the most powerful watchdog of the Arirang and Daehanminguk Governments. ARES has an advisory branch in Metro Arirang administered mostly by the Arirang Imperial Palriament. Metro Togeshi Metro Togeshi, located in the Kingdom of Jeolla is the an international financial centre with a population of 20,000,000. Metro Togeshi includes the 2 downtown areas: Upper Togeshi Borough and Lower Togeshi Borough. Upper Togeshi Borough is the most expensive place in the world when it comes to its property value. It is also where the Jeolla Palace hence the seat of the Jeolla Assembly can be found. Some people say that Upper Togeshi Borough is the most important place in the world. Chaebyol and Hyegyong, the two biggest conglomerates in Arirang and in the world are headquartered in Upper Togeshi. Upper Togeshi practically controls 80% of Arirang's economy. Upper Togeshi and Lower Togeshi form the downtown of Togeshi. They keep the most important businesses and conglomerate headquarters of the region and of the world. The downtown area is surrounded by supporting boroughs. These are Shita Borough, Yeunggum Borough, Tawi Borough and Atarashii Borough or New Borough. Investments to Kudat has resulted Arirang to enjoy greater GDP growth. Slowly, Kudat is becoming a very important port not owned by Arirang but is serving Metro Togeshi. It is rumored that slowly, Kudat is integrating with Arirang as a major port supporting Jeolla, Malaysia, Indonesia, Brunei and Thailand together with Singapore. Karafuto Karafuto is the capital city of Sakhalin. It houses a population of 2,000,000. It is home to the best ski lodges in the world. Sakhalin is home to mostly heavy industry up the northern most part of the kingdom whilst vacation houses just north of Karafuto for Arirang's middle class. Karafuto itself is a vacation spot of Arirang citizens looking for a chillier weather. Constitution of Arirang Constitution of Arirang: Preamble In the name of the Holy Great Triumvirate! We, the people of Arirang, from all its unified kingdoms, Whereas, we are concerned of our duty towards existence; Resolve to renew our unity under the guidance of the Emperor; Gather to protect the Peace, Prosperity, Democracy and Liberty of the land; Are determined to coexist with one another in peace; Are aware of our unified excellence; And know that only those who remain free from foreign empires and kingdoms, and that the strength of a people is measured by the welfare of all its members; Now, therefore, we adopt this Constitution. Article 1: The Great Triumvirate The Great Triumvirate will compose of its head, the Emperor. With His Majesty, it will be composed of the Crown Prince and the Junior Prince with authority that comes in with this order. The Great Triumvirate will act in unanimity at all times. If ever unanimity cannot be achieved, the final decision for anything will rely to the Emperor. The Great Triumvirate can only come from the Royal Imperial Household of Arirang and nowhere else. Any person or noble who attempts to overthrow the Great Triumvirate is an enemy of the state. The Great Triumvirate will be composed of the most educated scholars in Arirang. The Emperor, Crown Prince, Junior Prince, being fully educated by the empire, will be the model of the society for their success and impressive intelligence. The Great Triumvirate, the heads of state of the Empire of Arirang, are the only persons who hold authority to open the Parliament. The presence of the three or the Emperor alone under emergency situations, is required to open the Parliament. It is also only the Great Triumvirate who can open the Assemblies. The Emperor holds the position as the Commander-in-chief of the Arirang Imperial Militia. As the head of the nation, the Emperor has the responsibility to shield the nation against negative elements. This Constitution ensures the right and responsibility of the Great Triumvirate to protect the essence of this Constitution which are Peace, Prosperity, Democracy and Liberty to the people. It is also the responsibility of the Great Triumvirate to protect the Imperial Parliament and Their Government. The Great Triumvirate, the heads of state of the Empire of Arirang, have the responsibility to morally correct the society and serve as the supreme moral authority of the people of Arirang. The Great Triumvirate holds the power to dissolve the Imperial Parliament and declare a state of emergency. Under crucial circumstances in which the Empire is in danger, the Great Triumvirate can declare a state of emergency where the powers to legislate and execute laws will be given to the Great Triumvirate and exercised by the Emergency Council of which the Emperor has chosen. The Great Triumvirate will have the power to assent or dissent a bill. The Great Triumvirate will have the power to anoint the Speaker, Minister of the Left, Minister of the Right, and all other Ministers in the Imperial Parliament. Article 2: The Imperial Parliament The Imperial Parliament is the sole and most powerful governor of Arirang. The Imperial Parliament will be divided into two governments: The Right Government and The Left Government. Each will exercise equal power and will work together in order to have a better unison to promote Peace, Prosperity, Democracy and Liberty. All Ministries will be shared by the Left and the Right. There will be two Ministers for each. The Imperial Parliament will be composed of Members of the Parliament voted by the people from their respective constituencies. It will be only the Imperial Parliament who can legislate a bill from its start to finish. In ousting a Minister, a ¾ vote is required by the Imperial Parliament and the approval of the Great Triumvirate. Amending the Constitution requires ¾ vote of the Imperial Parliament and the approval of the Great Triumvirate. Article 3: The Assemblies For each kingdom in Arirang or any Arirang Territory of greater autonomy, there will be an Assembly formed. This Assembly will be composed of 31 members representing the 30 bureaus of the kingdom or territory of greater autonomy and a Speaker. These 30 bureaus will submit to their respective Ministries from the Imperial Parliament. Each members of these Assemblies will be called councilors. The sole power of these Assemblies is to provide counseling to the Imperial Parliament in matters regarding their kingdom or territory of greater autonomy. Under no condition will they ever have power to legislate in matters of the state. The Assemblies may suggest to the Imperial Parliament anything except for matters regarding foreign policies and those of exigent and greater importance. The Assemblies will be lead by their respective Speakers elected by the Councilors. Each Councilors will be elected by the people of their kingdom or their greater autonomous region. The attendance of any member of the Great Triumvirate is required in order to open these Assemblies. The Assemblies will also be dissolved under a state of emergency. Article 4: Sovereignty Let it be known that the Empire of Arirang is composed of the Unified Kingdoms of Haduri, Trinity, Jeolla and Sakhalin. All of the aforementioned kingdoms will submit to the authority of the Great Triumvirate. Article 5: Constitutional Empire with Cooperative Federalist Kingdoms, a Constitutional Parliament and Alternative Governments The Empire of Arirang runs under a constitutional monarchy. Its Parliament work under a unicameral system with advising chambers from the empire’s kingdoms called Assemblies. Therefore, Arirang shall possess a semi-federalist structure that has cooperation among each other and between the Parliament and the kingdoms. Inside the Parliament, two Governments of the Great Triumvirate shall exist and will work together with alternative harmony. Article 6: Referendum Had the people find the Parliament tyrannical or had the people find the Parliament ignoring certain issues of great importance to them, they can assemble and sign a petition to the Great Triumvirate to request such petition be heard and approved. It shall require at least fifty-one of every one hundred of the voting population from that kingdom or territory of greater autonomy for such petition to be approved and executed in that particular kingdom or territory of greater autonomy. People can also assemble and petition to the Great Triumvirate any issue of great importance had the Parliament become ignoring or tyrannical of these issues of the Empire as a whole. It shall require at least fifty-one of every one hundred of the voting population of the Empire of Arirang. Politics of Arirang The Empire of Arirang which is officially called the Unified Kingdoms of Haduri, Trinity, Jeolla and Sakhalin is governed under a Constitutional Empire with Cooperative Federalist Kingdoms, a Constitutional Parliament and Alternative Governments. The Parliament has evolved overtime mostly because of the expansion of the empire. http://www.xanga.com/arirangparliament Arirang's Xanga http://cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=122605 Arirang --70.173.191.137 07:40, 13 January 2008 (UTC)